Being Bella
by Flight2013
Summary: The street was in view now and I crossed it. No one ever used this road. No one. Not since half of it had been ruined from street racing. And that's why I didn't expect the car. Sarah was just a normal woman, finally free to live her life. What happens when after a car crash she finds herself waking up as Bella Swan?
1. Chapter 1

**SM owns twilight ETC**

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

Margaret dumped the next batch of files on my desk, she grinned at me. I grinned back sweetly. "Thanks, I was just getting bored."

That pissed her off. She pouted and turned to leave. I was one of the only people that didn't hate working. I didn't love it, but I put as much enthusiasm into it as I could manage.

I reached out to grab the files and my hands brushed past my stack of books. My eyes automatically drew towards the book in the middle. _Twilight._ I scoffed.

I, like many curious people, had read the book. It wasn't quite my taste but my co-workers had been bragging about it. I figured I was more compelled to be on Jacob's side. Sure he had some temper issues but he was so helpful to Bella all along.

I sighed and went back to work, the files needed a lot more attention than usual. I finished work late and headed outside. My car was parked across the road. I turned startled in the dark at the noise of drunk man.

Panicking, I walked quickly to cross the road. My apartment was a few blocks from here. Sure, I was poor, but I had to help my mother. She'd only passed recently, cancer. I had to pay all her medical bills and only recently paid of my debt. Now I was a free woman and now all the money I earned could go towards a better house, a better car.

The drunk men sounded closer and I turned to make sure they weren't heading to me. I knew all about what drunk men were capable of. I forced the memory away but still I began to panic. I reached for my inhaler as my breaths became more panicked. The street was in view now and I crossed it. No one ever used this road. No one. Not since half of it had been ruined from street racing.

And that's why I didn't expect the car.

~%~%~%~

Beeping. A constant thump. Lights blared on my closed eyelids. _So bright_. I opened my eyes carefully, sluggishly. I must have been out for a while. My hands touched something warm before it disappeared.

I looked to it and found a man standing there with deep brown hair. His chocolate brown eyes stared at me worryingly. "Hey Bella. I'm glad you're okay."

I frowned, Bella? Who was Bella? I shrugged it off and looked around the room. There was a man in a white coat, _doctor_. Why was in hospital? I tried to remember…

The car. I remembered now. I began breathing faster, my hands trembling. I had been so close to death. The beeping became louder, more frequent. I began to worry, where was my inhaler? I searched the white room frantically.

The doctor raced over me and placed his hand to my wrist. _So cold_. My breathing was out of hand, but it wasn't suffocating. "Bella, please calm down. You're safe, you're in the hospital."

I looked to him with confused eyes, unable to find my voice in this bright room. "You fainted and hit your head. You'll be fine."

The man with chocolate eyes turned to me again and reached his hand out to me. I flinched, who was this man and why did he want to touch me! The man's face distorted in confusion. "Bella. Are you okay?"

I shook my head, coughing a few times. My breath still raced but I somehow managed to get the words out. "W-who are y-you?"

The man frowned worryingly. His deep chocolate eyes concerned. "I'm your father Bella."

~%~%~%~

Sarah laid shocked on the bed. Clearly this man was confused. She had never known him in her entire life. Sarah tried to process what was going on, her brain racing. She must have died, that car was going so fast. It must have killed her instantly. So she was in heaven? No, this felt too real to her.

Sarah cocked her eyebrow, her mouth twitching in an amusing smile. She decided it was best to just go along with the delusion, maybe she would eventually wake-up. "Alright, could you spell your name for me please?"

Sarah knew asking him his name straight out may be bad for her. She wanted to pretend to be this 'Bella'. Obviously she was here for a reason, she knew to end her dreams she normally had to accomplish something.

The man frowned, glancing briefly at the doctor with concern. Sarah watched as the doctor turned to her. "Do you not remember? My name is Jack Speckler, this here is Charlie Swan."

Charlie Swan? That name rang a bell to Sarah, but she couldn't quite remember much yet. She formed the words with her mouth, testing to see if they felt right. It looked odd to the other people in the room, her words forming silent sounds.

Finally Sarah cleared her throat. "Sorry. I remember now. When can I go home?"

"I will do a quick examination with you. If everything checks up we can have a nurse come and discharge you." The doctor motioned Charlie to follow him out of the room. Sarah listened as their footsteps padded along the tiled floor.

The doctors didn't consider the fact that Sarah could still hear them. "Charlie, I think she shows some signs of amnesia, if you notice anything else please bring her back in."

Sarah did not like this. She reminded herself to try better at being 'Bella'. "Of course . I'll take the day off at the station, keep an eye on her."

"Sounds good Charlie. I'll quickly check her over and you should be right to leave." Sarah quickly turned the other direction as she heard the two men finishing up. They entered and were greeted by Sarah's smiling face.

~%~%~%~

"So Bells. I'm hoping you'll be right for school next week. If you aren't though make sure to tell me."

Sarah considered this for a moment. Her gaze wandered out of the cruisers windows. Charlie was now driving her home. The way Charlie spoke made her feel like 'Bella' would insist on going to school, and that she was fine. _Masochist,_ Sarah chuckled at her thoughts before turning to Charlie.

"No Dad," Sarah lingered on the word dad, uncomfortable with calling this man her father. He did not notice. "I'll be fine."

Charlie nodded and they were left in a comfortable silence. Sarah tried again to remember something. Anything. Slowly she was piecing together her life. She remembered most things, including the day of the accident.

Something was still bugging her. This was all so familiar: Bella, Charlie, Police chief. What was this? To Sarah, Bella sounded like a very perfect character, almost like out of a book.

Sarah gasped, her jaw dropping. Charlie noticed and turned to her worriedly. "Dad. When you and Rene were married…" Sarah let her words trail off, waiting for him to confirm her suspicion.

Charlie frowned but nodded. "Go on Bella. What about your mother?" Sarah was shocked again with more evidence to her suspicions. She refused to gasp though.

"Nothing. When will we get home?" Sarah looked out the window again and was expecting what surrounded her.

Sarah smiled at the lush green forest, the cloudy weather standing out most to her. The road was slowly leading to the town and soon she would see the home of the stories.

Charlie needn't tell her when as after a few moments they pulled into the drive of the story.

Sarah hesitated, _how could this be real? _Sarah resisted the urge to hyper-ventilate again. Charlie grabbed her bag for her and opened the front door. He gestured for her to come in.

Slowly and clumsily she made her way to the door. She managed to trip twice. Sarah found amusement in that, the book hadn't lied about 'Bella's' clumsiness. Sarah knew exactly where to go, which helped with her _I am Bella swan _undertaking.

Charlie followed her upstairs to put her bag away. He then kindly told her to come down for dinner soon and left. Sarah grinned, he really didn't hover.

~%~%~%~

She laid in bed. Sarah had no idea what to do. If this was her life now, did that mean that she too would meet wolves and vampires? Sarah sighed dreamily. _Jacob._ She stopped the though. Sarah wanted to go back to her old life, she was finally free to do what she wanted and then she- well. She died.

Did Sarah die? Sarah didn't feel dead. The girl sighed and went to look in the mirror again. The sight that greeted her never failed to surprise her. Sarah now stood in a body with a rounder pale face. Her hair billowed out in waves of brown and faint red. Her eyes were a deep brown, exactly like Charlies.

The girl was not plain, like described in the books. Edward had been right all along and now Sarah could confirm it. She was beautiful.

Sarah's old body had been ugly compared to this master piece. The girl felt slightly delirious.

She knew this was the story now. So much fit. What did it mean then? Was she dead? That made the most sense to Sarah as she went to flick of the lights. Sarah was exhausted, even if she was dead. As she crawled into bed she tried to remember everything she knew about 'Twilight'.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, please review and tell me if you want me to continue this.

I also have a question: Are you alright with third person view? Or does it make it hard to read ETC?


	2. Chapter 2

SM owns Twilight ETC

* * *

The next day sun seeped through her old window. She didn't want to wake up but the sound of Charlie calling for her gave her no choice. Sarah sat up in the bed, running her hand through her new hair.

'Bella' in the story had mentioned a toiletry bag, Sarah searched for it now. There wasn't much in the medium sized bedroom. A closet, bed, dresser and side table. Sarah froze when she was the rocking table.

It was an old delicate thing, it brought back Sarah's memories of the book. Edward would sit here at some point. Sarah didn't want Edward though, she knew she wanted Jacob. If they were real that it.

The brunette found the bag and she rushed to take a shower. Once she was done she headed downstairs. Sarah had forgotten entirely of 'Bella's' clumsiness. She her foot caught on nothing, Sarah gasped and gripped the railing. She had barely managed to stop from falling.

Charlie had heard all the commotion and quickly rushed to find Sarah, he helped her to the bottom of the steps. Charlie looked at her with concern. "I'm okay Dad."

Charlie couldn't exactly prove her wrong so he let his daughter go and make breakfast for herself. Cereal was enough for her. Sarah wondered again. She was living Bella Swans life. That meant she would have to go through all the pain and hurt.

Even though she knew the ending Sarah wasn't sure if she really wanted to deal with all the pain. She had gone through enough in her other life. Tears welled in her eyes at the memories as she looked to the table she sat at nervously.

The brunette found herself chewing her lip. A habit often spoke of in the book. She sighed and picked at the splinters of the table. Charlie was now sitting at the television. A week till school, a week till Sarah met Edward.

Sarah began to plan. She knew Edward wouldn't hurt her, but she wondered what would happen if he had smelt her scent before. Maybe Sarah could brush past , or try to meet one of his siblings. _Alice, _Sarah smiled. She had always thought she could share a bond with the character Alice.

Sarah was in love with fashion. She didn't follow the trends but she loved admiring clothes and trying them on. Maybe Sarah could try to find Alice.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she washed the dishes. A loud car drove into her drive. Clearly a very old one. Charlie got up and turned to Sarah briefly. "Billy's bringing round the present I got for you Bells."

Sarah's face lit up. This was the truck spoken of in the stories. She raced out side. Partly to see the truck. And partly to meet Jacob Black.

~%~%~%~

Jacob enveloped the fragile human in a hug so kind the girl felt her face blush. Jacob chuckled and pulled back to grin at her sheepishly. "Long time no see. You remember me right? My name's Jacob Black. You know, you and I used to make mudpies together."

During his ramble a smile had overtook Sarah's face and she laughed when he was done and stood there embarrass. She remotely heard Charlie and Billy move inside the house to watch the game.

Sarah took Jacobs hand in hers selfishly. She enjoyed Jacobs touch, slightly too much. "It's good to see you again Jacob."

The boys eyes lit up and he smiled again. They stood in a comfortable, but frozen position for a few more moments before Jacob snapped back to reality. He turned, excited, to the truck.

"It's not the best of course, but it runs. Come on I'll show you." Jacob tugged her hand and opened the door for Sarah politely. She climbed inside as the boy pointed out all the flaws of the vehicle.

Sarah's grin grew as she took in how enthused Jacob was. He finally stopped and grinned back at her. Sarah blushed when he noticed her smile and turned away. She couldn't stop her grin though.

Jacob chuckled. "How are you liking Forks? I hear you were in the hospital yesterday."

Sarah found herself blushing. She did not like him knowing about her weaknesses. "It's nice. Charlie's great, much less annoying than my mum."

"Mum's can be like that can't they?" Jacob laughed and Sarah found herself laughing as well.

The brunette gestured to the door. "Do you want to go inside now?"

Jacob nodded, still smiling, as she took his hand and led him inside.

Sarah stopped at the base of the stairs and told the boy to continue upwards. She went to Charlie and hugged him from behind. "Thank you Dad! I love it."

The girl could feel the grin on her father before she saw it. She exchanged greetings with Billy before heading upstairs. Jacob was standing looking at the pictures on the wall.

She smiled. "Find something you like? They're five bucks' each, but I can make a deal."

Jacobs tan face reddened and he turned to the floor. Sarah laughed and moved to sit on the bed. She tapped it lightly. "Hypothetically, if a certain boy wanted to know of a certain girls deal."

Sarah smirked pleased that he was curious. "Well, hypothetically the girl would tell the boy that it would be a picture for a picture, she got to pick a picture and he got to pick one."

Jacob nodded, continuing on with the question. "And hypothetically, if the boy wanted that picture there," He pointed to a picture of Bella. It seemed to be one of the only pictures where Bella was alone in the photo. She was smiling warmly as the sunset behind her. "What would be the price?"

"I suppose the girl would want a photo that would not be known to the boy. She would simply pick it out and not tell him which one she took." Sarah finished."

Jacob grinned. "Hypothetically of course?"

The brunette nodded and walked towards her wall. She picked the picture of and handed it slowly, over to Jacob. "So I get to come round in two days to pick a photo."

Jacob smiled and nodded, placing the photo in one of his jackets pockets. Sarah took the opportunity to look him over. It was merely just to confirm the book's description. Jacob was a kid really, but he was tall and tanned. His skin was smooth and his black hair made him look younger.

He was almost exactly as she imagined, only better. She knew he wouldn't start liking her for a while, but here she was, sitting next to him. What should she change from the book? She wondered if she should help him with becoming the alpha of the pack. That would solve many future problems.

Those problems depended upon her falling in love with Edward however. She wasn't going to do that though. Right?

Jacob spoke again. "Sounds good. I can check over the truck while you're there."

Sarah nodded, pleased. "When are you starting school? You'll be going to Forks high right?"

"No. We go to school on the reservation. We're going back in two weeks."

Sarah's face fell, of course she knew this. "That sucks. At least you get another week off."

Jacob chuckled and punched Bella lightly to try to make her feel better. "But we started the break later than you did."

"One week later?" Sarah smiled as she guessed.

Jacob chuckled and confirmed. "One week later."

Talking with Jacob was so easy. Sarah hadn't had a friend like this in her other life. It was wonderful. Billy's calls broke through their conversation though. "Come on Jacob. We need to get home."

It was nearly lunch by now. Sarah said goodbye to Jacob as he reassured her that they would meet in two days. Sarah told Billy a polite goodbye and they were gone. Charlie turned to Sarah. "Sounded like you two had fun."

Sarah found herself blushing, but she nodded. Charlie turned to go back to the television but Sarah had an idea. "Dad? Do you mind if I go into town? I want to buy a new coat for school. I'll have lunch while I'm there."

Charlie frowned quickly before nodding. He reached down into his pocket and pulled out his pocket. Sarah protested but he handed over some cash. "It's fine Bells. My treat."

Reluctantly, but thankfully, she took the money. She hugged Charlie as thanks and goodbye and walked excitedly to her truck.

Sarah loved it, even if it was a mess. She took great care of it as she drove into town. Her plan was brief. She wanted to go shopping. Something told her that Alice might be there. It was a week before school and she knew Alice would be needing a whole entire new closet for it.

The girl parked her car and tucked her hands into her pockets. It was so cold out. She started at the cheaper end of stores, buying what she needed, a coat and a few shirts. She then moved on to browsing the upper class places.

There were so many dresses that she admired. A lovely red ball gown caught her eye. It had crystals beaded along the top, the rest of the fabric folding in waves to the bottom. At the hem it was gifted by a trim of gold.

Sarah sighed as she looked at the price quickly and moved on. She went to another store, finding a lovely blue shirt. The fabric seemed to melt in her hands it was that soft. The shirt was figure fitting and Sarah knew it would have worked well with her body.

She moved on to a flowing dark blue dress. This dress was something else entirely, that of a dream. It's fabric seemed to move. The faint traces of some kind of glitter highlighted this. It was as if whoever wore this, wore the ocean. Sara smiled, ran her fingers over the magical material, and departed. It was almost heartbreaking to have to leave that dress behind.

The brunette, slightly depressed from her clothing endeavours, walked with her eyes to the floor. She aimed to go somewhere to eat. She may have also been looking to the floor so she wouldn't trip. In hindsight that was a bad idea. She bumped into something hard and cold. Sarah began stumbling backwards, her head mere inches from the ground before something caught her.

"Oh gosh sorry! I didn't see you. Are you okay?" the voice was velvet, faintly musical, like bells.

Sarah's eyes shot open. They had closed from fear. There before her stood a small girl with short black hair and golden eyes. Sarah gaped as the girl rushed to pick up her stuff and Sarah's.

The girl turned back to Sarah, seeing she had not moved. "I'm sorry again, here's your things. My names Alice by the way."

When Sarah didn't move, Alice began to worry and looked over Sarah again. "Are you okay?"

Sarah shook her head. "Yeah. Sorry," Sarah's mind reeled. She had wanted to talk to the pixie. She wanted to trust her, but why would Alice talk to Sarah without a good reason. Sarah's mind raced before she came to a conclusion. "My name is Bella. Would you like to have a coffee to make up for it? Or maybe we could head to the blood bank."

The brunette watched Alice's reaction with satisfaction. First the fairy gasped, then she shook her head slowly. Now she stood staring at Sarah wide eyed. Sarah laughed and grabbed Alice's hand that was least filled with bags, taking her own bags from Alice's cold hand in the process.

Sarah tried not to flinch from Alice's freezing temperature as she pulled the pixie to the nearest café. Alice let her pull her even though Sarah knew full well that she could stop her easily. The brunette ordered two small coffees, knowing she would drink Alice's herself.

She sat at a table and gestured for the still frozen Alice to sit as well. "Move, or someone will get suspicious."

Alice blinked at Sarah's words, before hesitantly sitting across from her. Alice stared at the girl. The girl stared at Alice. "You know I am a Viking?"

Viking? Sarah was confused. Maybe Alice was trying to hint at something like Sarah had. Viking, was it as simple as V for vampire. "I know you are a vegetarian Viking."

Alice's eyes widened, although Sarah wasn't sure how she managed it, they were wide enough. Sarah was limited as to what she could discuss with the small vampire. They were still in a public place.

Sarah watched in surprise as Alice's face blanked over. Her eyes darkening from their shimmering gold. Just before Sarah asked what was wrong Alice smiled, her eyes returning to their normal colour.

It was Alice's turn to drag the confused Sarah. "Come on, I thought we could go somewhere more private." The coffees were forgotten as Alice dragged the human to her car.

~%~%~%~

"What do you know?" Alice's car was so expensive. Sarah felt a slight pang of Jealousy before it was wiped away with her happiness. She was happy Alice could have such a nice car, she deserved it.

Sarah sighed, not entirely sure what to tell her. "Everything. I can't tell you it all though. It's extremely complicated," Before Alice could protest Sarah added, "Even for your vampire mind."

Alice's pout looked wrong on her perfect vampire features. "Let's start with something simple then. What do you want?"

Sarah frowned, what did she want? "I think it's best if your family doesn't know that I know anything about you. I planned to assist with Edward. I am his singer, his blood singer. I was hoping you could get my scent to him, so he isn't so shocked when he meets me at class."

Alice only took a few brief moments to think through it. In those moments her face blanked. Sarah concluded it must have been because Alice had a vision. "I met you whilst shopping, bumped into you. You fell and hurt your knee, I offered you a tissue but forgot to throw it away."

Sarah smiled at the excuse and looked for one of the recent cuts she had sustained. Bella was so clumsy, she must have cut's somewhere. Surprisingly she found one on her knee. Alice handed her a tissue and she let a few drops of blood on it.

Sarah hadn't even thought of the effect this would have on Alice. She turned back to find her eyes darkened, but not the deep black that Edward would have in the books. Still, Sarah raised one eyebrow.

Alice nodded slowly. "I'm okay. I understand about Edward now though." The underlying words where obvious. She understood why Edward would react. Sarah was not scared to know that her blood smelt so good.

Sarah chuckled. "You can't let them know I know, but especially Edward. I know it will be hard, but I think I have a good distraction for you."

Sarah moved on to explain about her lacking wardrobe as Alice packed away the tissue in her purse. "That will work," Alice's face blanked as she looked to the future again. "Come over tomorrow."

Sarah frowned, but Alice continued. "Edward's with the Denali's, he won't be home till the day after. The rest of the family will be hunting bedside's me and Jasper." Alice paused for a moment, turning to me. "You know who they are right?"

Sarah smiled and nodded. "Jasper will be alright with my scent?" Sarah didn't want to mention how he tried to attack 'Bella' in the books. She didn't blame him though, exactly like the real 'Bella'.

Alice's face blanked before she turned back to Sarah with a smile. "It'll all be fine. I should warn you that he may keep his distance."

Sarah nodded, still smiling. "I know."

Alice frowned. She had never dealt with someone who knew things before they happened. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**A/N: Review please, tell me if you want me to continue! I won't if I don't start getting some reviews as it just isn't worth it if no one is reading it **

**:(**


	3. Chapter 3

SM owns Twilight ETC

* * *

After speaking with Alice, Sarah had entirely forgotten about lunch. When she got home Charlie was out, a note on the table. Charlie would be on a fishing trip for three days. Sarah nodded to herself and went to make lunch.

It seemed the fridge had recently been stocked. 'Bella' must have gone grocery shopping. Whilst cooking Sarah thought about that. Had 'Bella' existed before she came to this body? Did Sarah effectively kill 'Bella'? The brunette concluded she would never know.

A sense of guilt over took her. There was a chance that Sarah had ended this poor girl's life. She ate her lunch and headed upstairs. Sarah had noticed a laptop on the desk, she knew the Bella in the book had to email her mother. She went there now.

7 messages. Not too bad. Sarah went through each and replied with basic information. Renee seemed to be extremely self-centred, her emails always about herself. Hardly any questions were asked so Sarah's reply was short.

By the time she was done it was getting dark. Bella had also mentioned something about reading. Sarah had read in her earlier life, but hardly had time for it. Now she would have a few hours before dinner, then bed. She sighed and settled in, grabbing the first book her hand touched. Pride and Prejudice. Sarah smiled.

~%~%~%~

Alice got home, not tired, but exhausted. She wanted to rest. The pixie began planning Bella's wardrobe as she walked into the house. She had to hide her thoughts from Edward.

He was leaving early in the morning, Alice had a few hours to test Bella's scent on him. When she stepped in the door Jasper turned from the couch, a growl erupting from his throat.

Alice froze, not sure how her love would react. She watched as he dashed forward at vampire speed, stopping mere inches from her. Jaspers eyes were a deep black, Alice however only felt concern for her mate. "What is this?"

"I ran into someone, they hurt themselves. I forgot to throw away the tissue she used to clean herself up." Alice, proving her point, opened her purse and pulled out the stained tissue.

Jaspers eyes were slowly returning to their normal gold self. He lent forward, inhaling the scent deeply. His eyes closed and for a few tense moments he was still as a statue. Alice felt relieved when he opened his eyes and smiled.

Jasper pulled his mate forward, hugging her and kissing her neck quickly. The pixie heard Edwards's movements. The scent must of reached him by now. A growl startled both the pixie and her mate.

Edward raced down the stairs and almost slammed into Alice until Jasper stopped him. He was seething, his eyes were the deepest coal black Alice had ever seen in him. "Calm down Edward."

Alice felt her mate's powers work as she and Edward calmed down. Eventually Edward managed to form words. "I have never smelt anything so powerful."

"This human may be your singer Edward. She's going to your school, she will be in your class." Alice reached out and attentively took her brothers hand in comfort.

Edward shook his head slowly. "I don't know if I can control myself." He turned to Jasper. "You barely managed to stop me from hurting Alice."

Jasper scoffed at the word barely. He easily stopped Edward. He didn't have a chance at hurting his mate. "You'll be fine. You need to desensitise yourself."

Alice turned to Edward. You can still leave for the Denali's, but take this with you." She held out the tissue.

Edwards eyes narrowed, a growl forming in his chest. His eyes darkened, but not to the extreme as before. Edward calmed himself down and took the tissue. He moved it toward his nose and took a quick sniff.

The reaction was instant, venom pooled in Edward's mouth. His teeth sharpened into fangs and he felt the hiss rise in his throat.

All his work on self-control, and it was being obliterated by a tissue. He chuckled darkly before pocketing the material. He turned to Alice. "Who is this human?"

Alice glared at him. "_She _is my friend. She's coming over tomorrow and we will be working on her closet." The pixie emphasised the word she. Alice knew that Edward had to get it through the thick skull of his that it was a person, a fragile girl for that matter. "Her name is Bella."

Edward nodded slowly, he would need to hunt excessively if he was to be in class with this girl. "You can manage Edward, both you and I will hunt together on the weekend before school starts."

Alice coughed quickly. "You get back from your trip to the Denali's on Thursday. I think you should meet her before school, or at least be in the house at a time she comes over."

Jasper nodded slowly. "It would be a good idea. You may not be as stressed, adding to your reaction, if we were at home. In school you also have other humans around."

Edward turned his head down in thought, has hand naturally going to hold the bridge of his nose with his thumb and fore-finger. "I will meet her on Saturday. Jasper and I can hunt on Thursday and through Friday."

Jasper nodded, silently agreeing. Edward sighed and said his goodbyes. He wanted to get going, he had things to think about on his way. Alice was concerned so she quickly checked the future. Seeing him safely returning, Alice allowed Edward to leave.

"Jasper, you should hunt." The pixie held the hand of his mate and began walking outside. It was a dreary night in Forks, the moon barely shining through the clouds.

Jasper nodded and kissed his mate that he loved. Together they entered the forest and began their hunt.

~%~%~%~

Sarah groaned as she sat up. She looked around confused for a moment before remembering. Sighing she grabbed her toiletries bag and headed to take a shower. Once she was done she dressed in a casual jeans and shirt. Sarah expected Alice to want to dress her once she got to the house.

She ate a large breakfast, unsure of whether the Cullen's would have gotten her any food. She didn't think to ask for directions to the house, but she knew she could find it. She grabbed her keys and began driving to their house.

This was it, she would be seeing their home. It was all so surreal. She wondered whether to tell them she knew they were vampires. Sarah knew that she didn't want Emmett to know. She could see herself having allot of fun with that.

Sarah glanced around herself, this seemed like the place. Soon she came up to a path leading into the forest. Sarah turned in and went back to her thoughts. If Alice knew, how long could she keep it a secret? In the books, that Alice had kept things hidden from him, but it was difficult. Sarah didn't want to put Alice through that.

The brunette looked up as the car hit a flatter surface. There it was. It was unbelievable. The house itself was huge, how it remained unnoticed by humans was a mystery. The entire thing was white, with three or four stories.

The whole entire thing was open, windows everywhere. Sarah could even get a glimpse of Jasper and Alice standing at the door. Sarah eagerly stopped the car and stepped out.

**A/N: It becomes hard to differentiate between whether to call her Sarah or Bella. As this is third person I'm including a type of perspective form both Alice and Sarah/Bella. I hope you can tell who I am talking about.**

Alice hardly waited for her to knock. She pushed open the door and hugged Bella excitedly. The girl in her arms didn't seem at all bothered by this and Alice squealed. Alice had seen how they would grow to become sisters, she was looking forward to it.

Alice turned to introduce Bella to Jasper. "Jazz, this here is Bella." Of course he already knew that. Alice had been chattering happily about Bella for the past couple of hours.

Bella smiled at Jasper warmly, Alice realized she really wasn't lying when she told her she knew them. Jasper to his credit smiled back, but he did not breathe yet. The pixie didn't mind and Bella didn't seem to either.

Alice grabbed Bella's hand and began tugging her upstairs. "I'll leave Esme to give you the full tour, that's my mother by the way. We're going to our room. You must see the new Alexander McQueen design I have."

Alice saw it was obvious Bella didn't know who the designer was, but she didn't care. She dragged her upstairs to Jasper and her room. Alice noticed Bella gasp at her room. Alice smiled. Her room was magical, Esme was an artist. But that wasn't what she wanted Bella to see.

Jasper was following them, so Alice had to resist the urge to lift Bella's frozen state off the floor and take her to the closet. Alice sighed, she didn't like not being able to show who she was.

When Bella finally moved again she nearly collapsed at the sight of Alice's closet.

* * *

**A/N: Thankyou to everyone who is reading, and thank you to my 6 followers.**

**If you have time review please, tell me if you want me to continue!**

**and again I will ask if you are okay with the third person view? Tell me in your review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

SM owns Twilight ETC

* * *

Sarah could hardly believe she was alive. Dresses, jeans, shirts, sweaters Sarah thought she'd died and gone to heaven. The pixie next to her squealed and began pulling things off a rack that was isolated. The first thing she pulled was the dark blue dress she had seen at the store.

"This is for you. Try it on. Now!" Alice shoved the dress at Sarah who flailed to get hold of it. She treated it as though it was a snowflake.

Her mind was so frazzled, she barely managed to get her protests out. "I can't Alice. It's far, far too much."

The brunette already knew Alice would still force her to wear it, but at least she felt better accepting it now. The pixie danced out of the closet, leaving Sarah to change.

Sarah fumbled with the delicate dress. Possibly she was treating it too carefully for she took so long that Alice called out to her. "If you don't hurry up I'll get Jasper to come in there and hold you down while I dress you."

Sarah blushed furiously at the thought of Jasper seeing her in her undergarments. She grimaced and pulled the dress on. To her relief there was no tearing sound. She beamed victoriously and zipped herself up. When she stepped out Alice squealed, far too loudly for a human.

Alice didn't bother over her mistake as she fussed over Sarah. Sarah did though. She turned to Jasper who was gazing at her, his eyes narrowed and he tilted his head. Sarah laughed. "Alice, I never knew you had such a voice!"

Alice realised and laughed nervously. Jasper seemed appeased for the moment. With that settled Alice pulled out her next line of outfits and Bella was stunned with each.

The brunette knew the small vampire wanted to try all on her each with its own hairstyle and accessories. She didn't bother with make-up as she began perfecting her first outfit.

Sarah was amazed with what she had accomplished. She had tied her hair up, bundling it in soft circles as a ring around her hair. The dress flowed out and was accentuated by the white heels. Sarah didn't know what to do as she stood stunned, staring at herself.

Alice coughed. "What do you think? I thought about leaving your hair down, but the dress already flowed so much-"

She was cut off by Sarah's hug. "Thank you so much Alice, it's beautiful."

Alice giggled and hugged Sarah back. Jasper was standing at the door and knocked timidly. Sarah turned and was greeted by the pixies mate, holding a tray of food. "I thought you may be hungry."

Sarah walked towards him smiling but was stopped by Alice. "You are _not _eating with that dress on. Go change into these." She pushed a bundle of clothes to Sarah as Sarah blushed profusely.

Alice and Jasper gave Sarah some privacy as she changed into the slightly loose tee shirt and pants. When she was done she stepped out and heard her new vampire friend's voices downstairs. Sarah walked down carefully so as not to trip.

The two vampires were standing in the kitchen. Sarah sat at the bar stool and they watched as she assessed the food. Sarah wasn't picky, but the idea of food made by vampires worried her. She took her first bite of the meal, both vampires watching anxiously. When Sarah didn't spit the food out they all relaxed.

Sarah kept eating, not really thinking. She realized though that she was supposed to think they were both humans. Sarah frowned, she didn't want to force them to eat. But it would look weird if she didn't say something. "Aren't you guy's hungry?"

Alice thankfully kept her face straight. Jasper turned to Alice and then back to Sarah. "We had a big breakfast."

Sarah, playing the role as innocent 'Bella', looked at him unbelieving. With a sigh Sarah went back to eating. "So Bella. I was thinking we could try a few more outfits before you head home."

Sarah finished her bite and smiled at her. "I'd like that. You have such lovely clothes."

Alice giggled faintly and beamed at Sarah. "They're your clothes now. I want you to have them."

Sarah had been expecting this. It didn't make her any less shocked. Jasper smiled at her and she felt calmer, was this his gift? She turned back to Alice. "I suppose you won't let me disagree?" The pixie shook her head, no. Sarah sighed. "Alright. You need to help me put the bags in my car though."

Alice squealed again, softer this time, and encompassed Sarah with a hug. The brunette couldn't keep the grin off her face. "So are you done eating?"

Sarah nodded and Alice handed the empty plate to Jasper who began washing it. Sarah refused to comment on the empty benches and clean surfaces. No used kitchen would look like this.

Alice dragged her back upstairs and they continued their fashion show until sunset.

~%~%~%~

Sarah dreamt of Edward Cullen. He was hunting her, she would try to run but the dream ended with him sucking her blood dry. Sarah woke up paralysed. She was used to nightmares. The girl pushed back the sheets and with toiletry bag in hand headed for the shower. Her hair was matted from sweat and her eyes had dark circles under them. She hoped Jacob wouldn't notice.

Once done she dressed in a pair of jeans and a light blue sweater that Alice had bought her. Sarah went downstairs and ate a small breakfast, she wasn't feeling well after her nightmare.

The truck's loud engine helped to wake Sarah up as she drove to La Push. Jacob was standing out the front as she pulled into his drive. "Hey Bella."

Jacob took her in one of his hugs and she smiled. "Morning Jacob."

Sarah pulled back as he chuckled. "Come on sunshine. I think I have some gummy bears, we can head down to the beach if you want."

The girl nodded eagerly and was led by the boy into his house. He shuffled in his cupboards for a moment before yelling victoriously as he found the lollies. Sarah smiled and laughed the whole time.

The beach was nice for Sarah. In her other life she had never visited the beach. It was exactly as she imagined, only better. Jacob tossed another gummy bear into the air and Sarah caught it in her mouth. She made an excessively loud chewing noise as a laughing Jacob handed her the packet.

Sarah grinned and pulled out a gummy bear. Jacob sat eagerly, ready to catch it. She threw it into the air, a little too high. Jacob dived for it and both he and the gummy bear flew towards the sand. The collision was messy, sand blew all over Sarah, getting stuck in her hair and clothes.

Sarah wasn't worried about this, she panicked and rushed to see if Jacob was okay. "Jacob?"

He didn't move for a second and Sarah moved quicker to reach him. She knelt beside him and rolled him over. Her heart seemed to stop, she was so worried.

Suddenly Jacob sat up and began chewing his caught gummy bear very loudly. He was laughing now too.

"Damnit Jacob. Don't do that!" She wanted to be mad at him as she shoved him over, but she was laughing as well.

Sarah grinned mischievously and grabbed a handful of sand. When Jacob next opened his mouth with his chewing, she threw the sand in there.

At first, both of them were stunned. Jacob finally began coughing, bits of sand and gummy bear fell to the ground. Sarah worried he was choking and when she bent next to him he threw sand at her. It trickled down her shirt and she got up. Sarah went slightly mad, she brushed herself off whilst running in circles screaming. The whole time Jacob was laughing his head off and pelting more sand at her.

Eventually Sarah gave up trying to brush away the sand and began throwing it back at Jacob. Neither gained much ground. They both tried to only aim at their bodies but when Sarah missed and the sand hit Jacob's face he stopped.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to!" Sarah ran forward, and being the clutz she was she tripped. She fell straight into Jacobs's arms.

At first she was embarrassed, her whole face flushing bright red. But then after a moment Jacob smiled a tender smile, one so different from his normal grin.

She stood there in his arms. They didn't move. Sarah felt her heart begin to race and she smiled.

Then it was ruined when Jacob picked her up, laughing like a mad man. "What are you doing Jacob!"

He began running to the water, Sarah's eyes widened. "Jacob Black do _not _drop me in the water!"

Too late. Sarah was immersed in the cold sea and Jacob splashed in beside her. He was laughing and in her fury she splashed the cold water at him and turned to get out of the freezing water. She was already shivering. Jacob stopped laughing immediately and ran next to Sarah.

"You okay Bella?" Sarah's teeth began chattering, she was not good with the cold.

She shook her head and without warning Jacob picked her up and began sprinting back to the house. Sarah wondered how he was able to carry her, he wouldn't be becoming a wolf yet? Not for a few months at least. Maybe he was always naturally strong. She didn't get time to dwell on it as the cold chilled her to the bones.

~%~%~%~

Jacob had been slightly excessive. When they got back to Sarah's house she had quickly showered and gotten into bed. Jacob had gotten her four extra blankets even though she already had two. He sat in her old rocking chair watching her and cringing each time she shuddered.

"If you're cold Jacob, you can take a shower." Sarah tried to get him to warm up, if she was this cold he must have been as well.

He shook his head. "I'm not cold," Sarah watched a shudder rolled through him. She raised her eyebrow quizzically. "I'm just mad Bella."

Sarah sighed. "Why are you mad?"

"I'm the reason you're lying there. If you get sick." His voice faded off. He was so concerned for Sarah, she had never had someone like that before.

Sarah frowned, wondering how to make him feel better. "You know. I think we have some marshmallows downstairs. You up for a game of chubby bunnies?"

Jacob didn't do anything but turn his head.

Sarah groaned. "Come on Jacob, for me, please?"

Jacob sighed and turned back to her with his grin. "Don't let me win just because you feel bad for me."

The boy turned form the doorway, on his way to get the marshmallows. He grinned wider and shook his head. "Wouldn't dream of it."

He then proceeded to get the marshmallows, and Sarah knew he was going to let her win. Because he's Jacob.

~%~%~%~

"No Alice. Please. Anything other than that!" Alice grinned maliciously and crept closer, eyeliner in hand. Sarah couldn't stand it. She'd already tried it once.

Alice sighed. "Please Bella? I'll be quick." She winked. Sarah turned to look behind her, Jasper wasn't there. Sarah sighed, giving in, if she used vampire speed she supposed it wouldn't be as bad.

"Okay, keep your eyes open." Sarah did just that, there was faint rubbing along her waterline and before she knew it she was done.

Alice beamed happily. "Now. Spin for me."

Sarah obliged, stepping back. She was wearing flats now, in a faint pink tone. Her skirt was short and cream with an older styled floral pattern. She was a whit tank top tucked into the skirt and, to Sarah's displeasure, a light pink cardigan. It was a cute outfit, but like 'Bella', Sarah hated pink.

The pixie was clearly pleased though and ushered Sarah to look in the mirror. Sarah complied and was shocked with what she saw.

Her hair hung in two ponytails that framed her face. Her outfit made her look adorable, but it also highlighted her medium sized bosom. It was amazing.

She turned to Alice. "Thank you again. I wish we could do something though, you put so much effort into it."

Alice frowned, thinking. "Well, I consider it practice for when you go to school."

It was Sarah's turn to frown now. "You're dressing me for school?"

"Obviously." Alice rolled her eyes. It looked funny on her childish face.

Sarah didn't exactly protest to the idea, in fact, she kind of liked it. But she wanted to dress herself sometimes. "Twice a week, Monday and Friday."

The pixie pouted again but nodded. "I suppose that's okay. Now come on, the others are getting home."

Sarah frowned, others? And then she realized, Alice meant her family.

* * *

**A/N: Thankyou to everyone who is reading, and thank you to my 9 followers.**

**If you have time review please, tell me if you want me to continue!**

**and again I will ask if you are okay with the third person view? Tell me in your review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

SM owns Twilight ETC

* * *

They arranged themselves at the door. Alice and Jasper stood in front of Sarah. She didn't understand why until it triggered in the back of her head somewhere. They were protecting her. Was there something to worry about? They had said Edward wouldn't be home until Thursday.

Sarah didn't care though. She stood excited to meet everyone. She very briefly wondered about Rosalie. In the books she was so distant, Sarah drastically hoped the two could be friends. Sarah wanted to be friends with her, she must be sick of Alice.

The two vampires stiffened in front of Sarah. After a few moments Sarah heard the back door open. Sarah tried to peek over Jaspers shoulder, but she couldn't reach. Alice jumped forward though, hugging Esme.

The woman was as described, but much more elegant. Her hair cascaded down her as she turned to look at Sarah.

"So this is Bella. I'm so glad to finally meet you!" Sarah didn't flinch as Esme hugged her. The hug was motherly, as described.

Sarah smiled. "It's nice to meet you to." Sarah let her words trail off, a question.

Someone chuckled behind her as Esme pulled back. The man that greeted her was surely Carlisle. His hair was golden and his eyes compassionate. "This is my wife Esme. My name is Carlisle."

A male pushed him aside. Sarah stopped herself from gasping. He was massive, towering over the entire family. Sarah was barely ready for the bear hug that came. Surely this must be Emmett.

"When Alice called I was expecting someone a little smaller." His hearty laugh shook his whole body, as well as Sarah.

Sarah fell into the tone easily. "Disappointed are we?"

The rest of the family hesitated, they were surprised by Sarah's reaction to Emmett. Emmett and Alice didn't hesitate though.

Emmett laughed again. "Never. I'm Emmett, back there's my lovely Rosalie."

Sarah carefully glanced at Rosalie, prepared to meet her fate. She was shocked when Rosalie smiled at her. For more than one reason.

She had never seen anyone more beautiful in both her lives. Sarah felt her mouth drop open and quickly averted her gaze. In the short moment she had seen Rosalie though, she was impressed. Rosalie's hair was a golden waterfall, her face captured perfectly by it. Her body was curved to perfection, a detail Sarah was embarrassed to have noticed.

There was a chuckle from both Jasper and Emmett. Sarah blushed furiously. This only made them chuckle louder.

"Leave her alone guys." Sarah was surprised to hear Rosalie sticking up for her.

There were mumbled apologies as Sarah felt someone grab her hand and squeeze it. She looked to see Alice hovering gracefully next to her. The pixie smiled. "Now that you met, next outfit?"

Sarah was about to agree but she was interrupted by Emmett picking her up off the ground. "No Alice. You've had her for days, let me take care of my little bear."

Sarah frowned. "Little bear?"

Emmett chuckled and lifted her higher, he began walking off. The family didn't react right away, stunned at Emmett for obvious reasons.

Esme coughed. "Bella may want to rest for a bit." Sarah watched amused to see Esme's lips continue moving, but no sound was made. They were talking at levels she didn't here.

Sarah turned away, giving them their privacy. Eventually Emmett let her back to the ground with an apology. "It's fine. But little bear?"

Emmett smiled sheepishly. "Well. I consider myself a bear, and you're little. So, you're a little bear."

Sarah smiled warmly at the gesture. "Thanks enormously intimidating bear."

Emmett's booming laughter filled the room along with some from the rest of the family.

Carlisle's voice interrupted everyone. "I do believe it's lunch time. We've already eaten Bella, but perhaps my children could fashion you something to eat?"

His lie didn't go unnoticed to Sarah, she looked to Alice who winked very quickly. "Yes thanks, but I can make myself a meal."

"Of course not! Little bear, let's go make you something." Emmett walked towards the kitchen and Sarah tried to hide her laugh. She knew that Emmett didn't know how to cook.

Esme smiled warmly at her. "Tell us if you need anything Bella. We'll be around."

Sarah nodded. "Thanks. You have a lovely home by the way, I forgot to mention it."

Esme's face brightened at the compliment. "Thank you Bella, that means allot to me."

"I especially like the contemporary design, the windows accent it nicely."

The motherly figure's eyebrows rose. Sarah didn't pay attention as most of the family left besides Alice and Esme. "You like interior design?"

"I don't know all of the specifics, but it fascinates me." Sarah answered truthfully. She didn't see how it could hurt.

Esme stood speechless for a few moments then shared a quick glance to Alice. Sarah saw their mouths moving and again, turned to give them privacy. "Bella, would you like a tour of the house? I'm sure Emmett will take a while to cook your lunch."

Emmett approved, calling out from the kitchen. "I would love to Esme."

Sarah smiled as the lady walked up to her, resting her arm over Sarah's shoulders comfortingly. Alice followed silently as Esme began with the spare rooms downstairs. "I'm assuming you have seen Alice's room, we will leave that one."

Sarah chuckled and nodded. The first guest room Esme led Sarah to was quite like a hotel room. It had lovely beige blankets covering the white sheets. The two side tables were dawned with fake plants that looked so realistic. The chandelier that hung from the ceiling was casting lovely light patterns throughout the room.

The closet in the corner seemed antique, but it fit in with the entire thing. The walls were dawned with paintings, Sarah thought they were just replicas, but she knew better. "This is perfect Esme, you designed it?"

Esme chuckled. "Yes, I designed most rooms in this house."

Sarah's grin widened as they left the guest room and moved onto the first room upstairs. It turned out to be Carlisle's office.

Esme knocked lightly on the door before turning to Sarah. "I'm afraid you'll have to see that later."

Sarah nodded and was led to the middle of the hall. Esme knocked again and the door opened. Rosalie was lying on the bed reading a book. "Hello, giving her the tour mum?"

Esme smiled warmly. "Yes, Bella here seems interested in interior design."

Sarah blushed as Rosalie nodded. Rosalie turned back to her book and Esme gestured to the room.

Sarah looked around again, the whole thing was themed, romantic contemporary. Sarah's blush brightened but she took in the room anyway. The walls were a deep red, the ceiling contrasting sharply with its white. The furniture was all dark wood and Sarah couldn't help but notice that there was no bed. Only a dark wooden love-seat with plush read fabric. The floor for the matter was decorated in cream with faint silver patterns etched into it.

Sarah turned back to Esme, pleases. "Again, it's wonderful. I admire the carpet, it fits in so well with the rest of the room."

"Thank you again. I took allot of time finding the right flooring, Rosalie here is rather picky."

Rosalie grunted and glared at Esme. They both stayed like that for a moment before both chuckling quickly.

Alice had been so quiet this whole time, it startled Sarah when she finally spoke. "Edwards is the last room. It may be best if you didn't see it right now."

Alice gave Sarah a knowing look. Sarah understood quickly, her scent in his room would be overwhelming for him. Esme and Alice exchanged another vampire conversation before Esme led Sarah downstairs again. Emmett was still in the kitchen, Sarah was curious.

She peeked her head in, Emmett was definitely having difficulties. Alice said goodbyes to Esme and waited at the kitchen door. Sarah walked in, resisting the urge to laugh. That would not be good, considering it was Emmett.

"First of all, frying pans don't go in the microwave. " Sarah chuckled and pulled the frying pan from Emmett, who was trying to stuff it in the microwave. She saw that he had some kind of pasta in it. There was an open package lying on the counter. She dumped the contents of the frying pan in the bin and put it in the sink to wash later.

Sarah then searched around the room, doing the job that Emmett clearly couldn't. "Honestly big bear, it's like you've never cooked in your entire life."

Alice went into hysterics, whereas Emmett stood dumbstruck. He glared at Alice quickly before turning to Sarah, rubbing the back of his neck. "I uh," Emmett didn't finish, he clearly didn't know a good excuse.

Alice helped him. "He cooked when he was younger, but Esme is overprotective." She gave Sarah another wink and went to stand next to an embarrassed Emmett.

Sarah nodded as she set the timer on the microwave. "Makes sense. Esme is really lovely. I'm glad I finally met her."

Emmett nodded, getting over his embarrassment. "We're all very grateful for them to adopt us. They are truly a great family."

Sarah thought it was odd to hear the big guy speak like that, she nodded though, agreeing with him.

Once she was done cooking her meal, she sat on the bar stool. She took a few mouthfuls, then smiling as an idea struck her. "Hey Emmett. This is so delicious, you really must try it."

Alice was trying very hard to hold her laugh in.

"No I'm good, I really don't think I could have another bite of anything, I'm so full."

Sarah frowned, disappointed. A pout began forming on her lips. "Please? I went to all this effort cooking it, I'd feel awful if you didn't try some."

"Fine. If I throw up it's your fault." Emmett went to grab a fork. Sarah felt bad for a small second before remembering he would play pranks on her as well.

Sarah lifted her bowl and easily caught the disgusted expression on Emmett's face. Alice sounded like she was dying in the background, her laughed was still so musical though. Emmett stabbed his fork in and twirled it, taking only two strands of the pasta.

The little bear watched satisfied as her big bear swallowed the food. He grinned after a moment. "That was, really great."

Sarah easily caught the lie but smiled and hugged Emmett. "I'm glad you like it. Do you want anymore?" She was just rubbing it in now.

Emmett laughed and shook his head. "I'm fine. Thank you anyway."

The gigantic vampire then moved on to excuse himself as he needed to use the bathroom.

Alice turned to her, still trying to catch her breath that wasn't really necessary. She grabbed a pen and paper, from where Sarah didn't know. She wrote on the paper and face it to Sarah.

_Cruel. Do it again and you may be needing another closet. It's Christmas soon you know?_

Sarah grinned. Christmas wasn't for more than half a year

~%~%~%~

Thursday came and for once Sarah had no plans, she knew tomorrow she would be meeting the Cullen's again. Her face grew into a grin as she continued her morning routine and found herself in bed reading.

After a few hours the phone rang, that was good, Sarah needed to get up and make lunch anyway.  
She rushed down, carefully of course, and answered the phone.

"Hello, this is Bella."

"Bella! Can we come over tonight? Both Rosalie and I have brought some movies and treats."

Sarah quickly pondered this, finding no argument she replied. "Sure, what time?"

"Around eight." Alice began again speaking quickly and quietly Sarah almost didn't hear it. "That way we will, unfortunately, be missing dinner."

Sarah understood. "I'll see you then Alice."

"See you Bella!" Alice's end cut off and Sarah went to work on her food. If she knew anything for sure, it was that tonight was going to be chaotic. She wanted to enjoy the peace and quiet until they arrived.

* * *

**A/N: Thankyou to everyone who is reading, and thank you to my 12 followers.**

**If you have time review please, tell me if you want me to continue!**

**and again I will ask if you are okay with the third person view? Tell me in your review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Sarah was not surprised with Alice's timing. As soon as she was done with dinner and had cleaned her plates, someone knocked on the door. Sarah's face involuntarily grew into a grin as she went to open the door. She hardly had time to greet her guests as Alice flung herself onto Sarah.

"This is going to be great Bella! You must let me paint your nails as Rose does your hair." Alice was overly excited and nearly ripped Sarah's arm off as she tugged her to the couch. Sarah got a word in as her friend rambled on about deciding on a nail polish.

Alice pulled out a shimmering blue nail polish and began working on Sarah. "See, I wanted to get you a pink one that came highly recommended, but I knew you would kill me if I did so I asked for the least girly girl nail polish they had."

Sarah smiled at her friend, the pixie was shaking in excitement. "So they pulled down a range released last month, I wanted to ignore them, last month?" Alice scoffed at the thought. "But this was one of them, and so I agreed and bought it."

The pixie finished on Sarah's nails and demanded she try it with the new heels she had bought for Sarah. Rosalie sat down next to Sarah as she gasped at what Alice had brought.

A whole bag, full of very hazardous looking heels. Sarah nearly broke her rule not to swear.

Rosalie simply laughed at her displeasure as Alice made her try on every single shoe in the bag. All of them matched the polish perfectly.

After a few moments, Sarah frowned. "Why are you needing so many shoes to match this color?"

"Well, nail polish lasts for a few weeks. I didn't want to have to find another color that you would agree to, finding that was painful enough."

The pixie rolled her eyes as if it were obvious, but Sarah was still confused. "I need to wear this polish for weeks?"

"Obviously Bella. I'm not having you wearing anything that I didn't pick. It will ruin what I have planned for your outfits. The school will be so jealous."

It was then that the girl finally caught on. "You're going to dress me for school?"

This was when Rosalie bent over laughing, her platinum hair hiding her face. Alice simply looked to Sarah with a penetrating gaze. "Yes. Now go upstairs and take a shower. You- we need to eat."

Rosalie stopped laughing at the mention of dinner. Sarah knew the real reason why but refrained from commentating on it as she headed upstairs. _Alice is so bossy. _She thought it might lead to a reason to hate the pixie, but it didn't.

Once Sarah was done with her shower and dressed in a tracksuit, suitable as pajamas or casual wear, she headed back down. She was surprised to see both Alice and Rosalie sitting at the table with a plate of food in front of them. Both had clearly faked eating anything. There plates were dirtied with remnants of food, but by their smug smiles Sarah could tell.

She gave Alice a wink as she took to her seat and ate the food her vampire friends had prepared. It wasn't terrible, so she ate it happily. The vampires seemed relieved and went about cleaning their mess. Once they noticed Sarah was done Alice whisked her off upstairs and sat her on the bed.

Alice's eyes glinted with mischief. "Okay. Truth or dare. You first Bella."

Sarah groaned, she didn't want to talk about her life, well, 'Bella's'. "Dare."

Alice was disappointing by this, but continued on. "I dare you to climb up and down the stairs three times without falling or tripping."

The girl froze, she was so clumsy in this new body. There was no way she could do that. She sighed realizing this was Alice's plan. "Alright, truth."

"Why are you in Forks?" Alice eyed Sarah carefully, not wanting to miss a moment of her reaction.

Sarah grinned, she knew this answer. "Well, my mum married a guy," She mental slapped herself for forgetting his name."He plays baseball. So I left to stay with Charlie."

Alice frowned. "Your mum kicked you out?"

"No, I left myself. Renee's happy with him, I wanted them to enjoy their time together." Alice nodded accepting that answer.

Sarah went to ask Rosalie truth or dare but Alice interrupted her. "Do you like it here though?"

The brunette sighed, giving in to Alice's questions. She eyed both of them, smiling. "I do now. I've made such great friends."

great was insufficient. It was a miracle. They were miracle friends. Sarah had never had such people in her life.

"Thanks Bella. I love you too." Alice pulled Bella into her arms, knowing full well how she felt. They loved each other, even though it had only been a few dfays. But neither Alice or Sarah could find anything to fault in each other.

Sarah noticed Rosalie sitting awkwardly as the two hug. She grinned evil and pulled Rosalie into the hug. She did not resist.

~%~%~%~

Sarah called Jacob on Friday, wondering if he wanted to come over for dinner. He agreed and so Sarah was nervously preparing for the dinner.

She had cleaned her room and the rest of downstairs three times. She had checked on the roast twice. When she went into the bathroom to get ready, she chastised herself. This wasn't a date, she knew she shouldn't fuss so much.

There was no point though, Sarah looked over her outfit many times. By the time Jacob arrived she was overly ready.

"Hey. Come in, I rented us a movie." Sarah opened the door and gestured inside.

Jacob was dressed in a figure hugging shirt. Sarah's eyes inspected him hungrily.

'He's so young,' Sarah criticized herself. Jacob sat down and the brunette sat at the couch opposite. There was a worry that they wouldn't find anything to talk about but of course Jacob saved the day.

"My dad is going crazy at the moment. He wants me to start hanging out with Sam and his group." Jacob's words confused Sarah. It was too early for any of them to be wolves, right?

Sarah smiled and fiddled with her nails. "I'm sure it wouldn't be too bad. Maybe you could take over

Bella's POV

"I was driving, driving, driving down the 101  
Singing 'California Dreaming' at the top of my lungs  
Unaware, not a care  
And then he appeared

Thought he was winding down his window just to say 'hello'  
But he started cussing at me, saying I'm going too slow  
Then he yelled "Go to Hell"  
And flipped me the bird

Is it really that bad?  
Really that bad  
I don't think it's really that bad  
Come on, get with it

If you only think of things that you haven't got  
You could have it all and still never have enough  
So don't worry (don't worry), be happy (be happy)"

'Bella' had such a lovely voice. I was singing all the songs on the radio as I made dinner. Alice would be picking me up soon.

Charlie was coming home but later, so I put the food in the microwave as the next song played.

"What we gotta do right here is go back, back to the top.

I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it

Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour  
Do my singing in the shower  
Picking petals off the flowers like  
Do she love me, do she love me not? (love me not)  
_[One version:]_ I ain't a player, I just crush a lot (crush a lot)  
_[Another version:]_ I ain't a player (I just play her, I just play her)"

A knock on the door startled me out of my concentration. I rushed to get it open, nearly tripping over my feet again. Gosh 'Bella' is so clumsy.

I swung the door open with slightly too much force. "Alice! Hold on, let me grab my stuff."

Alice and I were having a sleep over. She mentioned something about facials. "Okay Bella. Need any help?"

I shook my head and dashed inside. My bag was on the table in the kitchen. I grabbed it along with my plate of food. I hoped Alice wouldn't be too disgusted by it.

"Ready!." Alice was leaning on the car. When she saw me she smiled and held it open for me.

I chucked my bag through the back and slid carefully into the car. Alice was around in her seat within seconds. It startled me of course so I hit my head lightly on the roof.

"Sorry! I forget sometimes. I won't slip up again, sorry I scared you."

I chuckled and shook my head. "It's perfectly fine Alice. Now let's stop talking so I can eat."

Alice begun driving and seemed to suddenly realize the food I was holding. She scrunched her nose in disgust before quickly composing her face.

As I chewed my food I tried to get my words out. "Hey, at least you don't have to eat it."

Alice chuckled and shook her head slowly. She was driving so incredibly fast.

Unlike 'Bella' I didn't actually mind this. I leaned back to look out the window as I continued to finish off my meal.

~%~%~%~%~%~

Alice seemed hesitant as she led me through the house. I tried not to notice. We made our way inside, Jasper was waiting at the base of the stairs, along with Emmett. They stood in a line.

My eyes narrowed, what was going on?

Both of them wore composed faces, but I could see in their eyes they were wary.

I began to turn, voicing a question. "Alice what's going-"

And then the most glorious boy emerged from the top of the stairs.

I froze, my mind going blank. "Bella this is Edward. Edward this is Bella."

Something about Alice's tone yelled teasing, but I hardly took that in.

My breathing raced, my heart sped-up. I knew they could hear it and my face turned a bright crimson.

Something nagged at me- telling me I shouldn't be blushing. But I was too busy looking over the boy.

The boy standing there was godly. _Beyond godly. _His eyes were a creamy butterscotch, his hair a symphony of copper and brown. His muscles were sculpted to perfection, not overly done like Emmett's.

But still.

He was hot.

Edward was hot.

I turned to Alice. My mouth opened to say something but all that happened was an odd choked sound. Alice's face lit up. "Let's go to my room Bella. We can start on your make over."

I nodded automatically. My eyes returned to look at there god again. But he wasn't there. Neither were Jasper or Emmett.

"Where did they go?" My voice was desperate. I wanted to see the god again.

Alice giggled. "They went out hunting. And don't worry, no one is in the house."

My mind was still distracted by Edward. _Edward. _"How did it go? Is he okay?"

"He's having difficulties, but he will be fine on Monday. I can see it." There was a shimmer behind her eyes, she wasn't telling me everything.

But again, my mind was being difficult. Edward, I would get to see him again on _Monday!_

I chastised myself, what am I doing? I am supposed to love Jacob! Edward is a stubborn jerk. Forget him Sarah.

"Come on Bella. We don't have all day." Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me upstairs.

~%~%~%~%~%~

My lips tasted like strawberries. Alice was humming some song as she painted my nails a bright pink, the kind that 'Bella' hated. "You know, Jasper's cute Alice. From what I know he's a great guy."

"You have to explain to me how you know all this stuff. Like, exactly _how __much_, do you know?" She moved onto my next foot. It was relaxing to be here with Alice. She was always so lively, bubbly. She made anyone at ease

I snickered and shook my head. "That's for me to know, and you to never find out." Alice pouted like a child.

Would it be possible to tell them the whole story? About my old life? No. My old life, it's not something I want anyone to know.

"Well. I think it's time to watch a movie. Whatya' want for dinner?"

Alice pushed off her chair, cleaning her stuff up before she headed downstairs. I followed, careful not to smudge my nail polish.

She flew around the kitchen, it was clear she didn't know what she was doing. I chuckled and went straight to the fridge. "It's fine Alice. I'll make dinner. Go find us a movie."

The pixie grimaced. "Sorry, tell me if I can help with anything."

I nodded to Alice reassuringly, and began working on my dinner.


End file.
